Welcometothehell
by Nauror3
Summary: Bella, une jeune femme complètement perdue, retenue contre son grè dans un établissement de strip-tease.. Edward.. Peut-être son sauveur? Ou alors son pire cauchemard..
1. Chapitre un : Bienvenue dans mon monde

Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à toutes ces choses auparavant, pour moi le seul sentiment qui existait était la peur, le soulagement, la terreur, la tristesse..

Quand son regard à croisé le mien j'ai vu quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres. Un regard à couper le souffle sur un visage dur comme de la pierre.

Surement pas différent de tous ses autres rats présent ici dans le fond. Son regard m'a donné un grand frisson puis il a regardé en direction d'Anna à deux mètres de moi.

Une belle blonde qui à la base devait être une vrai petite fille à son papa, timide comme pas deux.. J'aimerais tellement pour elle remonter le temps et qu'elle reste cette petite fille chérie..

Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie et les autres non plus, on ne peut rien faire, on est prisonnière de cet enfer jusqu'à ce que l'on ne soit plus bonne à rien..

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendra de nous, peut-être serons-nous vendues au plus offrant, ou alors il se débarrasserons de nous de la manière la plus radicale qui soit.

Quel faute ais-je commis pour en arriver là? Ma vie était d'un banal effroyable mais je la regrette comme jamais, je donnerais tout pour retrouver mon petit appartement avec mon chien tout moche et la tapisserie qui se décolle par l'humidité.

Je sens une main qui remonte le long de ma cuisse et je n'ai qu'une envie. Hurler. M'enfuir en courant. Lui faire bouffer ses couilles à ce connard qui ose poser ses salles pates sur moi.

Je baisse les yeux et croise ce regard émeraude pour la seconde fois. Je crois voir un léger sourire pendant une fraction de seconde. Il glisse un billet dans mon string puis dépose un baiser sur mon mollet avant de disparaitre.

Les amis bienvenue en enfer, je vous assure que les autres hommes présent ici ne sont pas aussi délicats que cet inconnu..


	2. Chapitre deux : Une nuit entière

J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai été enlevé. Un peu éméché à la sortie d'une boîte, un bras me prend par les hanches puis c'est le total trou noir.

Je me réveille avec une douleur affreuse à la tête, je ne suis pas seule et c'est là que je commence à avoir peur. Il devait bien avoir une dizaine de filles dans cette pièce, toutes dans le même état que moi. Complètement morte de peur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté ici, puis une porte s'est ouverte envahissant la petite pièce d'une lumière vive qui nous fait mal aux yeux.

Un homme baraqué entre nous regarde toutes, nous déshabillant du regard puis attrape une fille par le bras, elle pleure et le supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal, qu'elle n'a rien fait, qu'elle veut rentrer chez elle.

Ce connard a éclaté de rire et lui dit que ça n'arriverait jamais. Qu'à partir de ce jour elle était à lui.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis levé avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. J'ai voulu défendre cette fille si fragile sachant au fond de moi que mon geste serait bien futile au yeux de la situation.

Je l'ai insulté ce connard et lui n'a pas trouvé mieux que de rire encore une fois.

Puis il a scellé mon triste sort.

«　C'était pas prévue..Mais une de plus je vais pas m'en plaindre!　»

Cet homme s'appelle Laurent, c'est lui le patron du putain de bordel ou je suis depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

Il a fait de ma vie une enfer et je jure devant dieu que si un jour j'en ai l'occasion je lui ferait la peau.

Je ne sais même pas ou l'on est, je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis que je suis arrivée, tout comme Anna.

Anna est la seule personne à qui je parle. Je la considère comme ma propre sœur et j'ai le cœur brisé de la voir se trémousser à côté de moi.

Elle a dix-sept ans, j'ai la rage en moi de savoir que ces malades ont pu enlever une personne aussi fragile, aussi pure..

Ici c'est un club de strip-tease, un bar, un dépôt de drogue et une maison close en quelque sorte, l'enfer sur terre.

Trois-cent vingt jours ont passé depuis ce jour ou l'on est réveillé dans cette pièce sombre, trois-cent vingt jours de violence qui ne pourront jamais être effacés.

Ici les soirée passent à toute allure, la plus part du temps on nous drogue pour que l'on soit plus docile et plus avenante.. La plus part du temps on nous frappe.. La plus part du temps je pleure.

J'en vient à me demander s'il ne serait pas mieux que j'en finisse, une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi continuer à vivre un tel calvaire?

J'ai envie de vomir en repensant à toutes ses mains qui ont touchés mon corps, à toute cette drogue qu'ils ont pu me faire prendre..

Puis quand j'ai de telle pensée je repense à Anna et mon cœur se serre. Je ne pourrais pas la laisser seule dans cet enfer.

-Putain Bella! Ramène ton ptit cul ici bordel!

Je soupire en sortant de ma «　chambre　». Je suis vêtue d'un seul string et soutien gorge qui ne cachent plus grand-chose de mon anatomie. Je n'en ai plus honte à présent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir répété ce scénario des milliers de fois et c'est le cas.. Malheureusement pour moi.

Quand j'arrive à lui Ludovic un employé de Laurent m'attrape par le bras et me dirige vers son bureau. Je ne rechigne pas et attend mon sort.

Si je dis un seul mot il me frappera.. Si je tente de m'échapper il me tuera..

-Assie toi! Me dit-il en me poussant vers la chaise,

Il s'assoit face à moi puis croise ses mains et pose son regard vicieux sur moi. Un frisson me parcours le corps.

-Ce soir c'est ton jour de chance poupée,

-Vous me laissez partir? Laissai-je échapper me maudissant aussitôt.

Il rit alors.

-J'adore ton caractère de chienne tu le sais ça?

Je ne lui répond pas cette fois.

-Donc venons en au fait, ce soir c'est ta fête ma belle, Tu as le droit à une nuit complète avec un gars très influent,

Ma respiration devient alors plus rapide. Je n'ai encore jamais passé une nuit entière avec un «　client　», je me sens soudain très mal. Je l e supporterais pas.

-Il ne veut que toi, et il ne veut pas «　le faire ici　», donc.. Exceptionnellement, tu pourras sortir, tu n'iras pas loin, juste l'hôtel à côtés. C'est moi qui t'y amènerais, Donc pas de connerie,

Je ferme les yeux. J'en peux plus.

-Et si je veux pas?

Il écarquille alors les yeux.

-Ma belle je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne veux pas que je t'éclate ta belle gueule..

Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine et baisse les yeux.

-Il paye très très bien, tu as intérêt à ce que tout ce passe bien, tout ses désirs doivent être ta priorité,

Pervers! Je retiens mes larmes tant que je peux puis il se lève vers moi et me jette un peignoir que j'enfile sans me faire prier.

Il me met alors un bandeau sur les yeux puis m'attrape par le bras et me dirige surement vers le lieu ou je vais passer la nuit.

J'espère juste que l'endroit sera plus décent qu'ici. Mon seul lot de réconfort. Je commence à me demander qui peut-être cet homme qui veut passer sa nuit avec moi et pas une autre. Un maniaque qui m'a vue un soir? Je frissonne.

-Tu n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.. Me dit Ludovic à mon oreille, puis il me pousse à l'intérieur d'une pièce et j'entend la porte claquer.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'enlever le bandeau, si j'ai le droit de faire un pas ou même de parler. Je suis terrorisée.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

J'entend alors des pas venant dans ma direction.

Une main se pose alors sur mon peignoir et défait le nœud que j'avais bien serré. Le peignoir tombe alors à mes pieds.

-Tu es maigre..

Une voix d'homme. Une belle voix..

Sa main effleure alors mon corps et un frisson me traverse.

-Ils t'ont battu..

Ma respiration devient alors de plus en plus rapide. Qu'attend t-il de moi?

Sa main se pose alors sur ma joue et la caresse d'une manière qu'aucune personne ne l'a encore jamais fait et encore moins depuis que je suis ici.

Je me prépare à recevoir une claque, sa ne m'étonnerai pas, ils ne connaissent que ça, la violence ici. Mais rien ne vient.

Sa main continue sa route dans mes cheveux puis elle redescend sur mon coup.

Je l'entend soupirer puis il me retend mon peignoir.

-Remettez le et allez prendre une bonne douche, Me dit-il en me prenant délicatement par le bras pour me guider vers la salle de bain et toujours sans m'enlever mon bandeau.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau je retire le bandeau et la luminosité me surprend. Je respire profondément et me regarde dans le miroir. Je ressemble à rien.

Mon regard se pose alors autour de moi.

Ou suis-je tombée? C'est très beau. Rien à voir avec la salle d'eau ou l'on se lave tout les jours avec les filles.

Je m'approche de la douche et fais couler l'eau. De l'eau chaude. Les larmes se mettent alors à couler le long de mes joues.

Suis-je au paradis?

Je ris de ma pensée stupide. J'irais jamais au paradis si tenter que dieu existe.

J'enlève mes sous vêtements puis entre dans la cabine. Je ferme les yeux et fait couler l'eau sur mon corps.

Je béni l'homme qui est dans la pièce d'a côtés. Il vient de m'offrir mon premier instant de bonheur depuis mon arrivé ici, puis la réalité me revient en pleine gueule.

Si il fréquence ce genre de club c'est qu'il n'est pas si net que ça. Il est la pour la même chose que les autres.. Il est juste beaucoup plus respectueux..

Je sors à contre cœur de la douche et me sèche. J'enfile le peignoir qui est accroché à la porte et respire profondément.

Est-ce que je peux sortir?

J'ouvre alors la porte doucement.

-Je peux venir? Demandais-je doucement.

-Je t'en pris..

Je sors de la pièce doucement et avance doucement vers la chambre.

Il est la. Devant le lit. Se triturant les doigts de la main. Son regard me frappe encore une fois.

C'est lui.

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaise! Merci déja pour toutes vos reviews! Sa fait trop plaisir! Bisous! Aurore_


	3. Chapitre trois : Pourquoi elle?

-Vous..

Il respire profondément dans me lâcher des yeux.

-J'aurais pas du.. Laisse t-il échapper en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Il se frotte les yeux puis me regarde à nouveau. Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux. Mon dieu, je débloque.

-Je peux te tutoyer?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas vraiment habituel que l'on me pose cette question.

-Bien sur..

-Tu as faim?

Si il savait à quel point je rêve d'un bon repas.. Les larmes me montent soudain aux yeux, tellement d'autres choses me manque..

-Oui.. Lui dis-je doucement,

-Ok.. Je fais monter quelque chose..

Il s'éloigne un peu et appelle quelqu'un pour que l'on nous monte à manger.

Je ne peux résister à le regarder attentivement. C'est un bel homme, surement un peu moins de trente ans, des vêtements hors de prix c'est évident. Une beauté glaciale.

Il revient alors vers moi et s'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres. Il se mordille la lèvre, ce qui le rend d'autant plus sexy puis il me tend la main.

-Edward..

Je regarde sa main, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Je vais de surprise en surprise avec lui. Il est définitivement différent des autres.

Je lui serre alors sa main et je ne suis pas surprise de trouver sa peau douce et d'aimer ce contact.

-Bella..

Il me sourit légèrement. Un beau sourire.

-Isabella.. Rajoute t-il doucement, Très jolie prénom..

Je me glace sur place. A-t-il vraiment dit Isabella? Personne ne connaît mon nom ici. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi, pas même Anna.

Il baisse alors les yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Tu peux me tutoyer..

-Qui es-tu?

Il soupire en haussant les épaules.

-Peut importe..

Je ris. Un rire nerveux. Chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis longtemps.

-Vous.. Enfin tu.. Me parles gentiment, tu ne m'as pas frappé.. Tu m'as laissé prendre une douche, tu me commandes à manger.. Tu te rend compte du.. Du traumatisme pour moi? C'est normal que je veuille savoir qui tu es!

Il me prend alors par les épaules et me dirige vers le lit.

-Assie toi,

Je m'assois à côté de lui sans le lâcher du regard.

-Sais-tu ou tu es? Me demande t-il en posant ses jolies yeux dans les miens.

Je secoue la tête.

-Quel jour?

Je recommence.

-On est en Espagne.. Et on est le deux décembre deux mille dix,

Mon cœur bat extrêmement vite.

Espagne..

-C'est loin de chez toi..?

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une question ou une affirmation et ça m'intrigue complètement. Qui est-il bon sang?

-Tu viens d'où? Lui demandais-je alors,

-Paris,

-J'y suis déjà allez.. Lui dis-je alors en baissant les yeux,

Les souvenirs me frappe en pleine face et ça fait mal. Paris. Le temps ou ma vie était un parfait comte de fée. Un voyage unique avec mon copain.

On avait dix-sept ans, des rêves plein la tête..

Un coup à la porte me fait alors sursauter.

Edward se lève et va l'ouvrir. C'est notre repas.

Il amène tout sur la petite table.

-Vient, Me dit-il doucement, Mange, Tu dois crever de faim..

Je me lève alors puis m'assois à ces côtés.

Il y a un steak haché, des pâtes, des frites, des œufs.. Mon ventre emet un bruit sourd.

Il rit légèrement.

-Vas-y, mange autant que tu veux,

Je le regarde alors pendant quelques secondes.

-Merci…

Il me sourit puis se lève et me laisse manger seule.

Des la première bouchée je me sens revivre. Je bénit cet homme même si je n'ai aucunes idée de qui il peut être et de quelles sont ses intentions envers moi.

Une fois finit je repars m'assoir sur le lit en tailleur. Il réapparait une minute après et vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Je comprend rien.. Lui dis-je sincèrement, Pourquoi je suis ici?

Il baisse alors les yeux.

-J'aurais jamais du.. Mais..

-Vous fréquentez beaucoup ce genre d'endroit?

Il me regarde alors. Son expression n'est plus la même. J'aurais du fermer ma gueule.

-Je devrais répondre oui, je passe la plus part de mes soirée ici..

-Je t'ai vu une seule fois,

-Il y a.. D'autre salle comme celle ou tu danses.. Me dit-il, Pour être dans la tienne il faut que Laurent ait confiance en toi..

Mon corps entier frissonne à l'évocation de Laurent.

-Et il a confiance en toi..

-Tu ne serais pas là sinon..

Je ferme les yeux.

-Et.. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour que ce pervers ait confiance en nous?

Son visage reste de marbre. Sois il me frappe pour avoir dit que Laurent est un pervers ou alors.. Bah j'en sais rien du tout.

-Des choses pas du tout.. Respectables..

Je ferme les yeux.

-Dis moi qui tu es?

Il rit légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus..

-Je ne veux pas y retourner..

Il soupire.

-C'est inévitable.. Malheureusement,

-Aide moi à sortir.. Lui dis-je complètement désespérée.

-Si je pouvais-je le ferais sans hésiter, crois moi..

-Je ne sortirais jamais d'ici?

Je me rend compte de la situation complètement folle dans laquelle je suis, je suis en train de demander à un client si il peut m'aider à partir.. Carrément surréaliste.

Sa main se pose alors sur ma joue et je me sens alors comme sur un nuage. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis quand je les ouvre à nouveau son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètre du mien. Ses lèvres son la offerte à moi..

On se regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis il ferme les yeux et se recule comme si quelque chose le retenait..

-Tu as payé combien?

Il retourne alors le visage vers moi.

-Neuf cent..

-Quoi??

-Tu as bien entendu,

-Pourquoi moi?

-Tu poses trop de questions, Me dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux,

-C'est pas normal? Je suis complètement pommé et tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai eu une conversation normale depuis très longtemps!

Il secoue alors la tête.

-J'aurais jamais du faire ça..

-Mais tu l'as fait! Lui dis-je agacée.

En même pas une seconde je me retrouve projetée sur mon dos sur le lit, Edward au dessus de moi, ses mains appuyant sur mes épaules m'empêchant de bouger.

Un regard à donner des frissons dans le dos.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Isabella.. Tu ne sais pas le mal que j'ai pu faire, les larmes que j'ai fait couler, Tu ne sais absolument rien.. Je pourrais te faire encore plus de mal..

-Comme si c'était possible.. Chuchotais-je alors les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Il soupire.

-Je vais te laisser.. Dormir tranquillement.. Profite bien.. Me dit-il en se relevant,

-Je comprend rien du tout..

-Moi non plus.. Me dit-il avec un air sincère, Le mieux.. C'est que je ne revienne plus.. J'ai fait une énorme erreur..

-Tu as eu pitié de moi..

Son regard change alors. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lire dans son esprit et comprendre tout ça.

-Bon courage.. Bella.. Me dit-il avant de me tourner le dos et de disparaitre de la chambre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer encore une fois et cette fois c'est bien différent. Je me sens vide. J'ai passé la meilleure soirée depuis que je suis ici. Une soirée ou je me suis sentie vivante..

Je suis à présent seule dans ce petit appartement avec pour seule compagne ma tristesse.

De main tout va redevenir normal. La chute est dure. Je m'endors en pensant à lui, espérant le revoir encore..

* * *

_***_

_Hey ! Voilou la suite ! J'essaye d'en dire le moins possible sur Edward c'est fait exprès! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours! Bisous!_

_Aurore_

_***_


	4. Chapitre quatre : Un rêve

_***_

_Salut ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Sinon juste une petite info, c'est bientôt les exams, donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, donc jusqu'à au mois de Juin les publications vont être light.. Je reviens en force eu mois de Juin , c'est promis ! Bref, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, sa fait trop plaisir! _

_Je vous dis à bientôt! Bisous! Aurore._

_**Pour Lise**, et bien.. J'avoue^^ les les descriptions c'est pas mon fort et j'en suis très bien consciente! Je vais essayer d'arranger un peu ça! En espérant que ça se voit! Merci en totu cas de donner ton avis! Bisous!_

_***_

* * *

**_Flash-Back_**

_-Petite salope ! Rugit Laurent en me giflant de toutes ses forces me faisant tomber au sol sous la violence de son coup._

_Je me tiens ma joue qui me fait horriblement mal, mon nez commence à saigner et je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville._

_Je n'ose pas lever les yeux, je ne peux pas affronter le regard de cet homme. J'ai peur de lui, chaque parcelle de mon corps me crie de m'enfuir sauf que cette fois j'ai une très bonne idée de ce qu'il m'arrivera si je tente encore une fois de m'enfuir._

_-Tu croyais que tu pourrais partir comme? En claquant des doigts? Non mais tu t'es cru ou Bellissima? T'es a moi!_

_Comme si je n'étais qu'un objet, une pièce d'une collection qu'il exhibe comme bon lui semble. C'Est-ce que nous somme malheureusement, des morceaux de viandes qu'il jettera quand on sera plus bonnes à rien._

_Son rire me donne la nausée et je ne sens presque plus mes jambes._

_J'ai essayé de m'enfui de ce trou pommé. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je le préparais depuis plusieurs jours, malheureusement pour moi j'ai croisé quelqu'un.. Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu et je ne sais pas quel miracle j'ai pu l'assommer._

_J'ai eu beaucoup moins de chance avec le vigil, il ne m'a pas frappé, juste empêcher que je le touche ce qui n'a pas été difficile pour lui, puis il a alerté Laurent qui m'a aussitôt roué de coup dans le couloir sous le regard atterré du vigil qui m'a foi ne pouvait rien dire._

_Il a fait appelé Anna qui est venu me chercher pour me raccompagné dans ma chambre. J'étais incapable de marcher toute seule._

_J'ai vu ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, elle a passé un de mes bras autour de ses épaules et m'a porté tant bien que mal sous le rire moqueur de Laurent._

_-Bella.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_-J'ai essayé de sortir.. J'ai été arrêté par le vigil.._

_-Tu n'aurais pas du.. Mon dieu.. Comment je fais moi sans toi?_

_-Anna.._

_Elle s'arrête une petite minute pour que je reprenne un peu de force puis on repart._

_Quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir j'ai eu peur. Des hématomes commençaient à apparaitre, mon visage était maculé de sang tout comme ma robe de soirée._

_Je suis restée au lit plusieurs jours, sans aucuns soin, juste ceux d'Anna qui a fait tout son possible pour que j'aille mieux._

_Quand mes bleus ont commencé à partir j'ai du recommencé à danser et à revoir des clients._

_Depuis ce jour je n'ai pas essayé une seule fois de m'enfuir. Il aurait pu me tuer et je suis certaine de ne pas être passé loin.._

**_FIN Flash Back_**

Mes paupières s'ouvrent doucement et je met quelques secondes à réaliser ou je suis. Je suis toujours dans la jolie chambre D'Edward.

Je me frotte les yeux et soupire.

Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'un gros molosse revienne me chercher et me ramène en enfer?

Je m'assoit dans le lit et ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je revois son jolie visage et milles questions me traverse l'esprit. Puis je commence à m'imaginer plusieurs scénarios, plus ou moins fou.

La porte d'ouvre alors brusquement puis se referme dans un bruit sourd. Je sursaute puis commence à trembler, jusqu'à ce que je voie Edward arriver vers moi.

Mon rythme cardiaque augmente alors significativement, non pas que j'ai peur.

Il passe alors sa main dans ses cheveux et s'approche du lit. Je suis complètement sous son charme et sa me fait peur.

Il avance alors à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Je m'attend à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose mais rien. Ses lèvre se posent alors sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux et répond doucement à son baiser.

Je déplie alors mes jambes et il se couche sur moi.

Son corps entier sur le mien..

Je devrais le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'a complètement séduite.

Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches puis il me fait chavirer pour que je me retrouve au dessus de lui à califourchon.

Je pourrais le regarder ainsi indéfiniment.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant?

Il me sourit légèrement.

-C'est un jeu dangereux..

-Un jeu?

Il se mord la lèvre puis me sourit.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.. Me dit-il doucement,

Je ris légèrement.

-Tu as payé neuf-cent euro pour ça.. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise me rendant compte que je lui parle comme si j'étais vraiment prostituée..

Il me caresse alors la joue.

-J'ai payé ce prix pour que tu passes une bonne soirée.. Pour rien d'autre.. Me dit-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je lui sourit. Je n'ai jamais autant sourit que depuis que je suis ici.

Ses mains remontent sur mes hanches puis jusqu'à l'attache de mon soutien gorge qu'il défait sans grande peine.

Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine par réflexe et il rit.

-Tu es magnifique..

-Je suis maigre.. J'ai des bleus partout.. J'avoue je suis magnifique.. Lui dis-je après une fausse réfléxion

Il secoue la tête puis se rassoit face à moi. Je passe mes jambes dans son dos et mes bras autour de son cou libérant ma poitrine contre son torse.

Ses yeux pétillant me réchauffent le cœur, j'ai l'impression d'être une femme libre.. Mon cœur se resserre en pensant que je vais être obligé de repartir et de le laisser. Je ne le reverrais surement plus jamais.

A cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et de l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Je le connais depuis seulement quelques heures..Je suis foutue.

Un baiser auquel il répond avidement.

Je ne répond plus de rien et profite de ce moment de pure bonheur qui pourrait bien être le dernier de ma triste vie.

Le seule fait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne me donne du plaisir, ses caresses me donnent des frissons, j'aimerais ne jamais sortir de cette chambre.

Il se penche alors sur le côté et attrape un préservatif. Ce geste me dégoute toujours, c'est habituellement le début de mon calvaire..

-Sa va bien se passer.. Me chuchote t-il doucement ayant remarquer ma gêne.

Il me caresse la joue puis m'embrasse doucement en guidant son membre durcis vers le mien. Quand il me pénètre je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il commence alors un va et vient de plus en plus rapide tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je suis en train de vivre le moment le plus magique de ma triste vie.

_**Flash back**_

__

_-Jake arrête ça.._

_-Fait pas ta chieuse, tu es magnifique.. Mon appareil ne peut pas s'empêcher de te prendre en photo!_

_Je lui tire la langue et il continu à me mitrailler de photos. Il ne peut s'en empêcher, c'est dingue._

_Il le range alors et me prend dans ses bras._

_-Tu sais que je t'aime petite chieuse,_

_Je lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le ventre en riant._

_-Tu sais que je t'aime grand merdeux!_

_Il m'ébouriffe alors les cheveux._

_-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.._

_-Tu serais dans la merde.. Je suis indispensable à ta vie! Lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi,_

_-Sa tu l'as dit.._

_Mes yeux se pose alors derrière Jake. On est tout en haut, j'étais tellement occupé par lui que je n'avais pas vu que l'on était arrivé._

_-C'est magnifique.. Dit-il en ressortant son appareil photos de sa sacoche._

_Je me contente d'acquiescer et de regarder le soleil se coucher sur la capitale Française._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Nos deux corps collé l'un contre l'autre, je ne pourrais pas trouver de meilleures positions, je ne veux plus bouger et rester avec lui.

Sa main posée sur mon ventre me rassure. J'ai l'impression d'être invincible.. Alors que c'est tout l'inverse.

D'ici quelques minutes retour à la réalité. Plus de Edward, plus de douceur, plus de bonheur..

Je ferme les yeux et attend mon heure.


	5. Chapitre cinq : Espoir

_**Musique : Métallica - Turn the page**_

* * *

C'est le cœur gros que je repars vers mon triste sort, le cœur encore en plus piteux état. Moi qui ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir une plus grande peine, je me trompais complètement.

J'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a fait sourire, qui m'a traité comme quelqu'un de normal, qui m'a écouté.. J'aurais voulu rester avec lui.. M'enfuir.

Je rêve beaucoup trop.

Je revois son regard, le dernier regard que j'ai pu voir de lui et les questions reviennent. Se peut-il que je sois spéciale à ses yeux? Que sa lui ait fait quelque chose que l'on me ramène?

On me retire mon bandeau.

Je suis dans le bureau de Laurent qui me sourit.

-Alors? Commet était cette nuit?

Je ne lui répond pas. Son gorille me force à m'assoir face à lui.

-Je présume que ça s'est très bien déroulé.. Me dit-il sans me quitter des yeux, Maintenant va te préparer tu as un nouveau client! Tu couches pas avec lui, tu lui fais plaisir si il veut mais tu vas pas plus loin,

Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Je le ferais pas..

-Tu quoi?

-Finissez en avec moi, faite ce que vous voulez.. Mais je ne ferais plus jamais ça..

Une claque venue de nulle par me fait tomber de ma chaise. Ma tête claque contre le sol et je commence à y voir trouble.

-Jason dehors! Hurle alors Laurent qui vient me relever.

-Bella bella.. Tu es une vrai tête de mule.. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi..

J'éclate soudain en sanglot. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant aucun d'eux. Je ne voulais pas leur offrir ce plaisir la, de voir à quel point ils ont du pouvoir sur moi..

Mais je ne pourrais plus agir en poupée et faire tout ce qu'ils me demandent, je préfère encore mourir..

La mort doit être beaucoup plus accueillante..

-Je devrais te frapper pour ce que tu viens de dire.. Je devrais te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas le choix.. Me dit-il alors plus sérieusement tout en mettant du désinfectant sur un bout de coton.

-La vérité est que je ne peux rien pour toi Bella, même si je le voulais.. Rajoute t-il en posant le coton sur ma tête qui me brule subitement.

Il retire le coton rougit. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je saignais..

-Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Il soupire et repart s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois..

-Vous êtes un pervers.. Lui dis-je dégoutée par lui.

Il baisse les yeux puis me regarde à nouveau.

-Je t'ai déjà touchée?

Je ferme les yeux contrainte d'avouer.

-Non..

Les seules fois ou il m'a touché c'était pour me frapper et plutôt violement.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui commande ici, je ne suis qu'un sou fifre qui gère ce bordel, et si je ne leur rend pas de compte je suis mort..

-Je vais pas pleurer pour vous..

Il secoue la tête.

-Je suis certain que tu veux t'en sortir..

Je lève les yeux au plafond, énervée.

-J'ai aucune solutions..

-Tiens le coup.. Il y des gens qui veulent que tu t'en sorte..

Je relève les yeux vers lui complètement éberluée. C'est une blague? De qui il parle la?

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, je te dirais rien, Juste que tu ne dois pas laisser tomber.. Si tu le faisais je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te supprimer.. Et je le ferais.

-Des personnes me cherche? Lui demandais-je alors en recommençant à pleurer.

Il me regarde, le visage complètement impassible.

-Tient le coup.. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire…Maintenant.. Sors d'ici et ne parle à personne de cette discussion.. On serait perdant tout les deux..

-Jason! Ici! Se met-il à crier,

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

-Ramène la, qu'elle se prépare..

Je suis complètement choquée. Tout se mélange dans ma petite tête. Edward, lui.. Et me voilà repartit pour me faire sauter encore une fois par un vieux vicelard alors que je m'étais juré que plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que je me suis faite berner.

Que Laurent m'a retourné le cerveau, que c'est une histoire pour que je sois conciliante, que j'attende une libération qui bien sur ne viendra jamais..

Jason me broie le bras et me pousse jusqu'à la chambre ou il me jette comme une vulgaire marionnette.

Je me retrouve seule. Je me laisse tomber au sol et pleure encore et encore, comme si c'était la seule chose que je savais faire en ce moment. Mais comment résister à toute cette merde?

Le visage d'Edward me revient en tête et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je ne sais absolument rien de lui, il pourrait être un psychopathe, un tueur, un mafieux..

J'imagine le pire..

Je me relève et enfile des dessous chic qui ne sont pas très vilain. Par-dessus je met une robe qui ne fait pas trop «　pute　» et pars m'assoir sur une chaise face au miroir.

Qui pourrait me chercher? Je n'ai personne. Personne qui puisse se soucier de ma disparition. Même Jake ne doit pas l'avoir remarquer.. Encore moins mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, j'en ai mais on n'était pas assez proches pour qu'ils aient pu s'inquiéter de mon absence; Surement ont-il cru que j'étais partie.. Fin de l'histoire.

L'histoire de Laurent me parait peu probable mais j'en envie d'y croire dur comme fer.

**_Flash-Back : Lycée._**

-_C'est magnifique Alice.._

_-Je sais!_

_Je lui sourit. C'est mon premier Bal de fin d'année et je suis accompagnée. Cette année aura été magique._

_Alice s'est occupé de toute la décoration et je dois avouer que c'est tout simplement fabuleux, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait dans la démesure mais non, elle a su rester simple et le résultant est bluffant._

_-Bon assez rêvasser! Me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras, Allons nous faire belle!_

_-Tu l'es déjà Al!_

_Elle rit._

_-Je parle pour toi!_

_-Garce! Lui dis-je en riant,_

_-Et tu m'aimes comme ça!_

_Je continu de rire._

_En dix minutes on arrive chez elle. Ses parents ne sont pas là, pour ne pas changer. Son père est chirurgien et sa mère styliste. On peut dire qu'elle a complètement été élevé par la bonne. Vu les circonstance elle aurait pu devenir une vrai peste mais Alice est la fille la plus généreuse et adorable que je connaisse._

_-Alors tu veux voir ta robe?_

_-Tu me fais peur.._

_-T'inquiète pas! Elle va t'aller comme un gant!_

_-Moue.._

_Elle attrape alors une grande housse et l'ouvre délicatement pour en sortir une robe noire en satin._

_Je reste ébahie devant le vêtement._

_-C'est pour moi?_

_-Evidemment! Elle te plait??_

_-Elle.. Elle est magnifique Alice! Elle a du te couter une fortune! Je peux pas.._

_Elle éclate alors de rire._

_-Bella..Même si cette robe coute un prix exorbitant.. Soit dit en passant! Me dit-elle en souriant, Je veux que tu la portes, Puis c'est mes parents qui payent,_

_-Justement,_

_-Ils me doivent bien tout les caprices du monde tu sais,_

_-Je sais.._

_-Bon.. Maintenant regarde la mienne!_

_Elle part vers son armoire et en ressort une robe beige tout aussi belle que la mienne._

_-Alors?_

_-Tu as très bon gout!_

_Elle hausse les épaules._

_-Bon on se prépare!_

**_Fin Flash back._**

Alice.. C'était une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux puis du jour au lendemain plus rien. Je n'ai jamais compris.

Comme si toute les choses qui me rendaient heureuse devait s'en aller au loin.

Alice puis Jake. Tout a commencé à partir en vrille.

Mais cette vie pourrie je donnerais tout pour la retrouver..

La porte s'ouvre en claquant contre le mur.

-Tu danses jusqu'à ce soir,

Je le suis jusque dans la salle et monte sur une estrade ou je commence à me déhancher. Je ne fais même plus attention aux personnes qui m'entourent. J'agit comme un automate et ignore les mains qui se posent sur moi tour à tour. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de la pilule que m'a donner Jason avant de monter ou je ne sais quoi.

La tête me tourne mais je continue. Voilà le but de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à danser, j'ai alors regarder les hommes autour de moi.

Jeunes. Première constatation. Très jeune pour fréquenter ce genre de lieu. Puis un regard émeraude que je connais est fixé sur moi.

Je reste figée quelques seconde puis recommence ma danse en ne le quittant plus des yeux.

Les hommes avec lui rient et boivent plus que de raison, un sourire passe parfois sur son jolie visage mais pas une seule seconde il ne me quitte des yeux.

-Une vrai petite salope celle-là, Dit l'homme a ses côté en me regardant fixement, je lui toucherais bien son petit cul.. Rajoute t-il en se levant.

Mon corps entier frissonne de dégout.

-Je croyais que tu préférais les blondes Kyle, Lui dit- Edward en le prenant par le bras pour lui montrer Anna au loin.

-T'as pas tord..

Il lève alors les yeux vers moi et je ne sais comment interpréter son regard.

Il me tend alors sa main pour que je descende à ses côtés. Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers Jason qui hoche la tête.

-T'as pas choisi la plus moche mon vieux!

Il me caresse discrètement la main. Était-ce fait exprès? Ou il m'a juste effleuré la main sans aucunes intentions?

Je divague complètement.

Il s'assoit alors sur le divan, je me retrouve devant lui, mes pieds coincé entre les siens.

-Bon tu danses? S'impatiente un des mecs qui est avec lui,

Je commence à danser le plus sensuellement que je peux, en essayant d'occulter les gars qui sont autour de lui. J'imagine qu'il est le seul à être présent et de suite tout devient plus «　facile　».

-N'empêche je t'admire mec, Lui dit le blond à ^coté de lui, T'es le premier mec que je vois arriver ici en si peu de temps.. Il doit vraiment avoir confiance en toi,

-Oui.. Lui répond t-il en me regardant.

-Gabriel ne s'entoure que de personnes de confiance,

-Je sais.. Et il peut avoir confiance en moi..


	6. Chapitre six : Tenir le coup

Un dernier regard et je me retire dans mes loges, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me retourner une dernière fois et je croise son regard qui ne me quitte pas.

Comme si plus rien n'existait atour de nous, j'ai l'impression de vivre ces quelques secondes au ralentit.

Puis le contact est rompu.

Retour à la réalité, la musique refait surface grossièrement et tout ce qui l'entoure.

Je repars dans les loges et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger, mes pensées vont quelque part d'autre..

-Il est pas mal..

Je sursaute et remarque enfin la présence d'Anna.

-T'es la depuis longtemps?

Elle me sourit légèrement.

-Quelques minutes.. Tu pensais au beau mec qui n'a pas arrêté de te matter, c'est ça?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Tous les mecs nous regardent Anna,

-Fais celle qui ne sait pas,

-Je t'assure,

-J'aimerais que l'on me regarde comme ça..

Je soupire puis ferme les yeux. J'entends Anna tirer une chaise vers moi et s'installer à mes côtés.

-Et il était comment ce beau mec?

Elle rit légèrement.

-Tu as dansé pour lui,

-J'ai dansé pour beaucoup de personnes..Lui dis-je en la regardant.

Elle secoue la tête.

-On a passé la nuit ensemble.. Lui dis-je dans un soupir.

-Quoi? C'était lui ?

-Hum..

-Alors?

-J'avais peur.. Quand Laurent me l'a annoncé j'ai cru mourir.. C'est la première fois que je passe une nuit entière avec un client..

Son beau visage me revient en mémoire, je repense à cette nuit magnifique et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

-Et ben..

-Il m'a laissé me doucher.. Toute seule, il m'a donné à manger, il a été gentil.. Il m'a parlé calmement.. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve.. J'étais persuadé que j'allais en prendre plein la gueule pour ne pas changer.. Et la c'est tout l'inverse! Il a été..

J'étais sur le point de dire que j'avais trouvé son attitude étrange puis je me suis ravisée.

-Génial.. Finit-elle à ma place

-Je sais pas si je vais tenir Anna.. J'ai été bien plus forte que ce que je pensais.. Mais je craque.. Lui dis-je en retenant mes larmes,

-On nous retrouvera, je t'en supplie perd pas espoir Bella, c'est grâce à toi que je tiens..

Je la prend alors dans mes bras et la serre fortement. Deux filles pommées dans une pièce minable d'à peine 10 mètres carrés.

Deux filles n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose, la liberté.

Hey coucou! Petite suite! J'en suis désolée! Pas encore finit les exam! Presque! Jeudi dernière épreuve et après je reviens!

Donc sinon petit précision, la suite ne sera plus du point de vu de Bella!

On va un peu voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur!

Bisous! Aurore

Un dernier regard et je me retire dans mes loges, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me retourner une dernière fois et je croise son regard qui ne me quitte pas.

Comme si plus rien n'existait atour de nous, j'ai l'impression de vivre ces quelques secondes au ralentit.

Puis le contact est rompu.

Retour à la réalité, la musique refait surface grossièrement et tout ce qui l'entoure.

Je repars dans les loges et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger, mes pensées vont quelque part d'autre..

-Il est pas mal..

Je sursaute et remarque enfin la présence d'Anna.

-T'es la depuis longtemps?

Elle me sourit légèrement.

-Quelques minutes.. Tu pensais au beau mec qui n'a pas arrêté de te matter, c'est ça?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Tous les mecs nous regardent Anna,

-Fais celle qui ne sait pas,

-Je t'assure,

-J'aimerais que l'on me regarde comme ça..

Je soupire puis ferme les yeux. J'entends Anna tirer une chaise vers moi et s'installer à mes côtés.

-Et il était comment ce beau mec?

Elle rit légèrement.

-Tu as dansé pour lui,

-J'ai dansé pour beaucoup de personnes..Lui dis-je en la regardant.

Elle secoue la tête.

-On a passé la nuit ensemble.. Lui dis-je dans un soupir.

-Quoi? C'était lui ?

-Hum..

-Alors?

-J'avais peur.. Quand Laurent me l'a annoncé j'ai cru mourir.. C'est la première fois que je passe une nuit entière avec un client..

Son beau visage me revient en mémoire, je repense à cette nuit magnifique et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

-Et ben..

-Il m'a laissé me doucher.. Toute seule, il m'a donné à manger, il a été gentil.. Il m'a parlé calmement.. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve.. J'étais persuadé que j'allais en prendre plein la gueule pour ne pas changer.. Et la c'est tout l'inverse! Il a été..

J'étais sur le point de dire que j'avais trouvé son attitude étrange puis je me suis ravisée.

-Génial.. Finit-elle à ma place

-Je sais pas si je vais tenir Anna.. J'ai été bien plus forte que ce que je pensais.. Mais je craque.. Lui dis-je en retenant mes larmes,

-On nous retrouvera, je t'en supplie perd pas espoir Bella, c'est grâce à toi que je tiens..

Je la prend alors dans mes bras et la serre fortement. Deux filles pommées dans une pièce minable d'à peine 10 mètres carrés.

Deux filles n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose, la liberté.

* * *

_Hey coucou! Petite suite! J'en suis désolée! Pas encore finit les exam! Presque! Jeudi dernière épreuve et après je reviens!_

_Donc sinon petit précision, la suite ne sera plus du point de vu de Bella!_

_On va un peu voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur!_

_Bisous! Aurore_


End file.
